Fox's Play Boy
by Jenni0889
Summary: Kuramas finds a younger Youko who he takes in and makes his play thing. Kuronue gets jelious and wants the young youko away form Kurama. The young youko wants to learn from Kurama, but what will it take to get Kurama to REALLY trust him?
1. Chapter 1

_**Everyone knows what its like to love some you can't have, but even worse to fall in love with someone who is willing to let you have them and willing to let you love them, and more than willing to take everything you are, but they never love you back. No matter how much you cry for it, they will never love you back.**_

**Chapter 1**

Kurama, Kuronue, and Nabulung where departing from their latest steal. Dashing threw the trees, evading the arrows produced by the castles defense system; they had learned well how to get past such meaningless precautions to defend itself.

Nabulung was their most recent apprentice. He was also a Youko existing in the Makai, and this was his examination to see if he was worthy to the clan of thieves. Nabulung is a red fox; he had ears like Kuramas and a build like his too, though he was a few inches shorter than the other youko. Besides that his hair was shorter and red, the tip of his right ear flopped over a little, and his eyes where a dark purple, there where few differences between Kurama and him.

He had two fluffy red tails with pure white tips at the end that always looked like a tasty morsel to any kitsune. He wore dark indigo pants, and a dark lavender tank top that revealed his toned chest. He had also wrapped strips of crimson cloth around his left arm tied at his hand.

This was Nabulung, and those other two where Youko and Kuronue. Nabulung was the youngest of the three, and the most inexperienced, a characteristic that takes time to repair.

Each of them was carrying a sack over their shoulders filled with precious things they had bowered without asking and didn't plan on giving back. They reached their Den that was hidden behind a waterfall on a cliff that was connected to the mountainside. Trees and other plants grew all around the cave and the falling waters. The entrance to the cave was hidden by the flow of water, though anyone who walked under or looked up from near the waterfall could clearly see that there was an entrance.

Youko dropped his bag near the rest of their treasures and walked to the back of the cave. All around where beautiful vines and foliage complements to the Youkos. On the walls grew flowers colors of many, on the ground grew soft moss and grasses, and on the ceiling hung vines that hosted grapes and other colorful fruits.

"Ah what a pleasing feeling. We made it! That wasn't much of a challenge though." It sounded as if he was thinking out loud. "Maybe we need to find another castle Kuronue. What do you think?"

Kuronue glared at Kurama. "It only seems easy to you. You're over 300 years old, and you're fast, strong, sly, and to put on top, you're a Youko." Kurama laid himself down on his rose bed in the back of the cave. He placed his hands behind his head and smirked at Kuronues comment. After a few moments of silence he finally spoke up.

"Congratulations Nabulung. You've made it into my pack." Nabulung smiled and sat crossed legged with his back to the wall, he started going threw his jewels. He picked up one and held it to the light. "Aren't they beautiful Nabulung? Jewels and flowers are the things I love the most."

Kuronue walked over to Kurama and whispered something in his ear. He smirked at Kurama and the fox nodded and said he loved that too. Nabulung looked up and was going to ask what it was, but he needed not speculate for the answer was right in fount of his eyes.

Apparently Kuronue had pulled Youko into a feverish kiss, he was holding the back of that Youkos head and didn't plan on letting go till he got to experience once again the demon that everyone wants but can never truly have.

Nabulung sat their, staring at the two demons lip locked and suddenly wanting something like that for himself. It felt so awkward, it's not like he was never exposed to this type of thing, but he had never had the pleasure to experience it for himself. So inexperienced….

The two demons had finally broken off the kiss and for a moment they stared at each other till Kuronue brook the trance by turning around to face the exit. "I have to set out Youko Kurama." He said, calling Kurama by his full name.

Youko lifted himself up resting his weight upon his elbows and by the look in his eye; glared at Kuronue. "Why?" A simple question from a complicated being. He swung his legs over and set them on the floor, now sitting upright on his bed.

Kuronue took a few steps toward the exit then turned to Kurama. "I told Yomi I would meet him." He strode to the exit, but stopped to pick up his sack of treasure.

Kurama growled in the back of his throat. "You're teasing me Kuronue; I'll get you for that. You should know not to back a fox into a corner, especially this fox." Kurama yelled pointing to himself. Kuronue was just about to leave but at the exit he turned and smirked at Youko.

He left the two Youkos' on there own. Kurama had forgotten Nabulung was even in the cave, he was so quite. That thought made Kurama wonder if he was quite all the time. _Come to think of it, I barely know anything about him._ Kurama let his gaze fell upon Nabulung who immediately brought is attention back to the jewels in front of him.

"All Youkos have a fascination with beautiful things. I don't believe they can help it." Kurama said. Nabulung looked up at him; he dove into those eyes you could swim in. He had such a perfect body, perfect hair, perfect face, perfect everything. Kurama was beautiful and all Youkos had a liking to things that where beautiful.

What was this emotion he was feeling? "You like beautiful things don't you?" Kurama inquired. Nabulung blinked trying to escape that drowning gaze. "Yeah... I suppose I do."

Kurama stood from his bed and walked over to Nabulung, keeping eye contact the whole time. He placed his face right in front of Nabulungs and whispered in a soft voice: "Does that mean you like me?" There was no denying that Youko Kurama was beautiful, but why did he ask that question? And right after he was kissing Kuronue, have he no shame?

Nabulung froze at the question. For some reason his voice box had just decided to get up and leave. Kurama was inching his way closer to Nabulungs face and he had yet to say a word. "I… I um-" Still unable to answer he evaded Youko by standing up making Youko look up at him and also stand. Nabulung has his back to the exit and Kurama was facing him.

To Kurama it looked as Nabulung was blushing, his face was an unusual shade of red and almost seemed to match his hair. _Why does my body feel so warm? _Nabulung thought. He looked at Kurama who was looking back at him intently.

Youko pouted a little and strode to the exit. _He's leaving? _Youko left the cave, running his fingers over the wall as he past. _Why did he leave I wonder…_Nabulung faced the exit and walked to the side of the cave, peering out onto the water fall and trees below. He slowly stepped out of the cave and saw no Youko. He stood there for a moment and starched his head, wondering where that Youko could have gotten to so fast. He bended over to looked under the cliff when he heard a sound behind him.

"Nabulung!" Nabulung turned just in time to see a Youko jump down from top layer of rock and feel being knocked to the ground. Nabulung lay with Kurama's hands on his shoulders, stopping him from getting away.

Kurama smirked pleased with his catch. "I even gave you a forewarning and you still where powerless to stop me from pinning you. Suppose I was an enemy?" Youko took his hands away and crossed his arms, still sitting on top of Nabulungs stomach. "You require training Nabulung. How old are you?"

Nabulung sat up as much as Kurama would let him. The way he was sitting could break Nabulungs ribs if he wasn't careful. "Twenty."

"Twenty?" Youko stood and let out his hand to help Nabulung up. "One hundred twenty is not a bad age. You still should have been able to dodge me none the less." Nabulung took Kurama hand.

"Not one hundred twenty, just twenty." Kurama immediately let go of Nabulungs hand making him fall backwards and stubble off the rock. He grasped the edge of the cliff, his feel dangling. Bending his knees Kurama got closer to Nabulung. "Go gain some experience. I can't work with a kit." With that Kurama rose and made himself absent leaving Nabulung to help himself.

"You worked with me already!" Those where the last words he yelled before he ended up loosing his grip and falling into the little river below. Nabulung, now completely drenched, was lying on the shore trying to sun dry. "Damn that Youko." He muttered to himself.

Nabulung sat up but he was exhausted from hanging, falling, and swimming to shore, and immediately laid back down in the grass. He closed his eyes and absorbed the warmth from the sun. Slowly drifting asleep and dreaming of the day when he could work with Kurama and not have to fall off a cliff for it.

* * *

This is like my first fic with Youko and Kuronue. Nabulung is a character I made up. He's the best the coolext and the cutest thing I've ever done! .

Please review and tell me waht you think! I'll have the next chapter done soon! I hope...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Everyone knows what its like to love some you can't have, but even worse to fall in love with someone who is willing to let you have them and willing to let you love them, and more than willing to take everything you are, but they never love you back. No matter how much you cry for it, they will never love you back.**_

**Chapter 2**

Kurama heard a splash in the water below. He chuckled to himself while going threw his new found jewels. _He's only twenty. Twenty! I'm 15 times older than him, he needs training, or he'll never be able to work up to my standers._ Kurama had found a red ruby in his jewel pouch and set that one aside by conjuring up vines to hold it to the wall.

He then contemplated about what to do next. Should he go see what happened to Nabulung, find Kuronue and Yomi, or try to find a more challenging castle? Kurama rested his hand on his stomach as he felt it growl in hunger. It seemed his body had something else in mind like usual, and typical of every Youko, he would follow his fox instincts.

While leaving his den he undid his middle white belt and took off the vest of soft fabric that covered his chest. He let the cloths fall to the ground and walked to the edge of the rock. Without a second thought he jumped high and dove with style into the river.

The cunning Youko swam in the water (choke on a fish bone) searching for some fish to grab hold of. The sound of his stomach growling echoed threw the water, a sound the fish where haunted with. Every time that sly Youko would come into their waters one of their members would be stolen and never seen again.

Kurama did not see the point in wasting spirit energy to catch a few fish, so he spent approximately five minuets swimming with speed and knocking fish unconscious. Once he caught one he would throw it to the shore and let it flip and flop if it could muster movement.

He then came across a hate fish. Those ugly demon fish that loved to eat the flesh of anything it could get between its sharp teeth. _So much for not using Ki for fishing._ Kurama thought.

Kurama came to the surface to take a large breath of air then dove once again into the river. The hate fish charged at Kurama but the sly fox was ready for him. He had pulled out a rose and torn off one of its thrones. Transferring some of his Ki into the thorn of the rose he turned it into an extremely large thorn of the Cockspore Hawthorn Tree which is extremely poisonous.

The fish swam faster and faster at Kurama, wanting to sink its teeth into that luscious skin. It opened its mouth ready to strike at any moment, just a few more feet and it would have that fox between its jaws. The fish was now just inches from Kuramas body when he trusted the poisonous thorn into the fish's mouth and nearly out its tail. Youko could hear the thorn pushing past bones and other innards, the sound of cracks and snaps even made even the fox himself shudder.

As the fish started to float to the top a trail of blood could be seen escaping the body with the injected thorn. Water started to turn dark red, other fish that had managed to survive hid within the aquatic plants, there was no wake, and the only thing still moving in the water was the making of all the destruction.

Kurama swam to the middle of the lake and grabbed the hate fish by its tail. He swam to the shore and lifted the fish onto his shoulder. Blood slowly dripped off it onto the youko's chest and white pants that where not so white anymore. Due to the blood in the water Kuramas pants where now a light pink tide color.

He sighed and walked ashore, he came across a coiled up red fox with the tip of its right ear flopped over that appeared to be sleeping. "Nabulung?" The white tips of his tails touched his nose and that made it an adorable site. A little kit lying in the grass by the side of a lake sleeping. "How fascinating."

Kurama dropped the bloody hate fish on top of the sleeping youko, but then he had second thoughts, seeing as hate fish weight more than most things. "This is not nape time." Nabulung transformed back into his former self and struggled to get out from under the fish. It was very amusing to Kurama to see another youko like him trying to get away from something that was already dead. "You really do need training." He said.

Nabulung finally got into a position where he could kick the fish off of him. "You Bastard." He cursed Kurama. Nabulung lifted the fish by its tail and threw it at the other youko. "You know how much that damn thing weighs?" Kurama caught the fish and threw on to the other smaller ones.

"You're just weak." Kurama assumed that had to be true. He couldn't even get a dead fish off of him fast enough to be even slightly impressive. "Your attempt was remarkable though. Very interesting." He turned and faced his pile of dead fish. "Hungry?"

"Hungry! You drop a damn fish on me and then a minuet later you ask if I'm hungry? What type of Youko are you?" Complained Nabulung. Kurama turned around and walked right up to Nabulung. He wrapped his arms around the red foxes waist to pull him close. "Kur-" Kurama pressed his lips up against Nabulungs before he could say his name. Kurama made a mental note to make sure he gave Nabulung another chance to chant his name.

He slid his tongue into Nabulungs mouth, wanting to taste any part he could. Nabulung was inexperienced but was not half bad and kissing back. They played in each other mouths, both fighting for dominance, Kurama won.

He pulled away and looked into Nabulungs purple tinted eyes. "A complicated one." He smirked and let go of Nabulungs waist to turn to face the fish. "So are you hungry or not?"

Nabulung stared at Kurama; you could still see blood from the fish trailing down his shoulders. Kurama turned to face a bunch off trees that lined the lake. "Why do you have blood on you?" He asked, very curious.

Kurama looked down onto himself and just realized his pants where pink and he had blood on his chest. He pointed to the fish, hoping that Nabulung would catch the hit that they where the reason. "Go find wood for the fire while I go find a place to wash and become uncontaminated." He said. "Then clean the fish and start the fire if I'm not back by then."

Kurama jumped up onto the cliff above the water fall before Nabulung could refuse to the tasks given. "Damn him." He muttered as he faced the forest aside him. He walked into the forest muttering to himself about that sly youko.

* * *

Chapter 2 is up! I'm so happy! Actually... yeah I'm happy. Tell me if I made any mistakes or anything, I'll try working on my other fics too!

Don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Everyone knows what its like to love some you can't have, but even worse to fall in love with someone who is willing to let you have them and willing to let you love them, and more than willing to take everything you are, but they never love you back. No matter how much you cry for it, they will never love you back.**_

**Chapter 3**

Large trees, tall grasses, and many little critters appeared as he got deeper in the forest. _I wonder what kind of wood he wants me to get._ Nabulung found a dead dry oak tree and decided to use that for fire wood. All the head to do was find a way to cut it down and chop it up into logs.

He used some of his Ki to summon a Purple Hyacinth Bean vine. The vine was green with purple spikes that where very sharp. Though this vine can grow up to ten feet, the one Nabulung made was approximately four feet long. In the regular human world, this vine would turn its spikes into bright purple bean pods, but in the Makai and mixed with spirit energy from a demon, the pods became deadly if ever injected into the body of a being. When the bean pods opened inside the body they would eject a poisonous toxin and peas the where like razors, cutting the insides and giving the subject extreme pain.

Nabulung figured this was the perfect weapon to take down the old oak. He wrapped the middle of the vine around the oak then enclosed the ends of it in his hands, and gave it a diminutive tug. The sharp spikes immediately cut right threw wood like paper, as the tree fell Nabulung got between its path and caught it before it hit the ground. "Heh, and he thinks I'm weak."

Nabulung carried the tree out to the shore where all the fish lay dead. He quickly cut all the pieces of wood into logs. There seemed enough to keep the fire going for days so he thought that was enough. He snapped the vine like a whip and it twisted into a miniature sprout. He placed in his hair like Kurama did with is rose seeds. Sadly once one of Nabulungs creations was summoned; it could never be completely but back into its original form as for he could not withdraw the ki from the plant that he used to bring the tool about.

As he looked to the fish who where now all covered in blood from the large hate fish he started to frown. _…Oh, this looks fun. Where to start?_

He walked over to all the fish, there where about 10 not including the hate fish. "How much does he really plan on eating?" He lifted up the largest, bloodiest fish and saw the thorn inside it. Nabulung figured that he couldn't clean the fish when a poisonous thorn was stabbed inside of it so he pulled it out.

As he was pulling it out the thorn started to dissolve in his hands and turned into a powder like substance. "Uh oh." He said. The white powder started getting into the air which wasn't a good thing. Nabulung tried to get what was on his hands off of his hands; he stuck them into the river to wash them off. The white power on his hands was finally gone thanks to minuets of washing.

Nabulung sighed. Thank the youko god that he got it off. Knowing youkos if he got that powder in his system he would get ill and even die from it. Nabulung fixed his eyes on at the fish with a face of disgust. _Where did that damn youko go? I don't want to do this._

Nabulung had a wide range of knowledge of plants and knew that Rhubarb leaves where extremely sharp, but also extremely poisonous. None the less he planted a seed into the ground and released some Ki into the seed. He took a few steps back and watched the rapid growth of his own invention: a Rhubarb Cutter. A small plant with four closed leaves and a red roots sprouted after several moments. It then shot up very quickly as if it where struck with lightning.

Four dark green tightly closed leaves now appeared to have a large substance forming inside of it. The leaves mass grew in the middle until the plant bloomed to show the inside of the leaves that were a dark red and in the middle of the drooped leaves was a knife.

The tips of the plants now touched the soil and the knife, blade as silver as Kuramas stunning hair, and the handle was a mix of dark emerald and scarlet lines wrapped around like candy cane, slowly floated out of its protective enclosure and into the hand of its creator. The knife was about eight to ten inches long, had a very sharp point, and the handle was decorated with little flower patterns embedded into it. Nabulung grinned at his work, how any other youko could not concur to say that his Rhubarb Cutter was the most astonishing creation was beyond him.

He left the leaves alone for the moment and brought his attention back to the fish. He dug the knife into the fish and started to clean it. First he emptied out the stomach cavity, hacked the middle of the creature in half and, slashed off all the fins on both sides. Then he sliced vertically through the body just behind the gill plate to get the meat.

He set the two large slabs of meat on a near by rock, any bacteria or germs that accumulated onto it while on the rock could be cooked off in the fire, along with any other impurities. Looking at the large pile of unclean fish meat, he decided to do those later and start the fire. For some reason he hoped Kurama would be coming back soon. Maybe he wanted praise for his accomplishments, but he had a slight chance getting any from that youko Kurama.

Nabulung started to put the firewood into an ordered heap identical to a triangular house. He looked around, searching for something to start the fire with. As far as he knew youkos couldn't control fire, but if they did he was sure he would be devoted to learning if he could.

Nabulung decided he would start the fire the old fashion way. He looked around the woods till he found two branches from an Australian Pine Tree. The twigs of an Australian pine tree where extremely flammable and would do perfect for starting fires. Nabulung went back to the fire and made a cross with the sticks; he rapidly rubbed them both simultaneously together and then began to become hot.

* * *

You don't think my chapters are too short do you? Compaired to my other stories I always thought they where pretty long.

Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Everyone knows what its like to love some you can't have, but even worse to fall in love with someone who is willing to let you have them and willing to let you love them, and more than willing to take everything you are, but they never love you back. No matter how much you cry for it, they will never love you back.**_

**Chapter 4**

"What are you doing?" said a voice behind him. Nabulung jumped slightly, he did not realize that someone was behind him. Usually he would have been able to sense the creature, but this occasion he didn't.

Nabulung stood and turned around to find a newly groomed and bathed Youko Kurama. His hair shimmered in the sun and his pants, that were no longer pink, reflected the light. "I was making the fire, like you told me too."

Kurama laughed. "You're performing it all wrong Nabulung." He looked at the young fox that glanced but turned his gaze to the unlit fire. Kurama ran his fingers threw his hair and pulled out bright red seed. "Watch and learn kit." He went to the fire and moved some branches aside to toss the seed in the middle of the sticks. Placing the sticks back in place he took a few steps back and watched his seed come to life.

The red seed started to release burgundy smoke that surrounded all the sticks and nothing more. The smoke became so think that one could not see the firewood or the seed. It started to take the shape of the way the wood was arranged and then they heard a sound.

White sparks could now be seen on the lumber, making little flames on the wood. Eventually, and after several minuets, all of the wood was engulfed in fire. "A very slow combustion, but it works well enough." The red smoke cleared and revealing a well lit fire.

Nabulung face was of pure amusement. "Could you…" He started, glanced at the fire then looked at Kurama. "…teach me how to do that?" Kurama ignored his words and proceed into the wooded area. He walked around till he found two Y shaped sticks and a long one. He didn't want to bother to make some and waste Ki again; he had done that enough today as it is. Killing fish and starting fires where not tiring tasks, but it was still a waste.

Youko Kurama stabbed the two y shaped sticks on opposite ends of the fire. Then he prodded the cleaned fish into the stick and set it over the fire. He stood there for several moments watching the fish cook; Nabulung sat crossed legged now near the fire, also watching it cook. He looked up at Kurama, unable to read his thoughts, he asked again. "Will you teach me that trick?"

"Trick?" Kurama looked directly at him. What Kurama did wasn't a "trick", it was a skill! Something that took him years to master and Nabulung wanted to learn it?

Nabulung shrugged. "Ya know that thing you did with the seed to get the fire to start? Trick is just a word I use." The fish started to turn a whitish color, with streaks of silver along the lines of where the bones used to be. Kurama walked over and picked up the stick clasping the meat. He looked at it then poked it gently with his finger, satisfied with the examination; he tossed it over to Nabulung. "AH! HOT!" Apparently he had caught the fish, and apparently it was still hot. Nabulung was grasping the fish meat by the stick where it had been cooked.

"No." Kurama said suddenly. "I'm not going to teach you a technique that took me years to learn. Go learn by yourself." He looked at Nabulung who stared in disbelief back at him.

"Why not?" He asked taking a large bite of the white meat. Kurama kneeled by the fire and poked it with a near by stick. He looked into it for a few moments then turned his face to Nabulung.

"Your young, go find training elsewhere." He made a dismissing motion with his hand. "I don't have time to deal with inexperienced Youkos." Kurama heard Nabulung swallow. He aggressively took another bite of the delicious fish really not taking into account what Kurama had said, the fish just tasted so good, and he was so hungry.

Kurama laughed a little at Nabulungs actions. "I didn't realize you where starving, if I had I would have gone fishing earlier." He watched the young youko eat, not really taking an ounce for himself.

Nabulung devoured the hate fish meat within the next few minuets and at long last looked full. He let his head relax alongside the hard rock, his back was against it. "Not starving anymore?" Kurama asked as he rose and sat next to the fox.

Nabulung shook his head. "No… not hungry." Why did he feel so tired suddenly? Usually after he ate he was bursting with energy but not this time. Then again it he has never ate hate fish before. His eye lids started to get heavy and slowly closed and opened but eventually stayed closed. His head slumped over to his shoulder as he began to sleep.

"Stupid. He should have known better than to have eaten a fish that had a torn in it. Especially if it dissolved like it did. So immature, so in dire need of intellect." Kurama leaned over and kissed Nabulung gently on the lips. He stood up and picked up Nabulung, holding him his in his arms he ran to the den. Setting him on the bed he placed a red silk blanket he has gained from one of his thefts over the sleeping fox.

"I suppose just this once I'll take care of you."

* * *

AH! There getting shorter! lol Anyways! Thanks for reading... unless you just scrolled down to the end of the page just for the hell of it then... well then good for you! .

Review!


	5. IMPORANT FOR FANS PLZ READ!

OK! This is so authors break, for this fic has not been updated ina LONG TIME! And I was wondering if anyone thinks I should continue it still.

To the four people who reviewed:

Thank you all so much for your support. I remember when I wrote this fic, it made me so happy for I thought it was my best one yet, and it is. Except no one really seems to like it… much.

No one knows how much research went into plants and vines and poisonous things! It was fun to write though.

And out of curiosity, do my fans really like long chapters?

Cause I don't like long chapters, but I don't like them to be like… only 500 words either. Most of my chapters are about 1000 words, I think its perfect. But do you all really want it longer?

OK!

Here is what I ask of my fans, if you so desire me to keep going with this fic, (Which was named Youko to Human, but I changed the plot so… yeah) then tell me so in a review of this chapter.

If you really don't care, let me know.

Thank you all so far with all of my fics! I love you! VERY MUCH!

I hand out cookies and 100$ bills to everyone

For your kindness!

-Jen


End file.
